


The astonishing light of your own being

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kara almost dies and Lena saves her, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), She is just in her feelings about it, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, They have some work to do before they make out but they will, post identity reveal, soft yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: Kara felt warmth surround her and the smell of unmistakable perfume filled her nostrils. “Lena.” She whispered and fought against the darkness threatening to carry her away. Kara managed to open her eyes slightly and was met with a sad, watery, emerald gaze of the youngest Luthor. She looked so beautiful as she screamed and cried for help. So ethereal when she glanced down and shook her head at Kara, stubbornness set in her features when she wiped at the soot marring Kara’s face.“You’re not dying today Kara.” Lena told her determinedly. “I won’t let you.”aka The hurt/comfort au nobody asked for
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 75
Kudos: 518
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	1. Shame prevents me

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is to update two chapters daily until we reach the end. Rating may go up in the future. Warnings will be in every beginning note when necessary.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic mentions of blood and death.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
There was blood everywhere.

Blood leaked from Kara’s head, from her chest and stomach. Her eyes were glazed over and she was gasping for breath. The blonde’s body was trembling as she fought desperately for her life that was slipping away with each passing second.

“Kara!” Lena screamed into the cold night air. The driver had just pulled up to the DEO headquarters that lay in ruins after the bomb went off. Police tried to stop Lena from running past the barricades, but she made it through. Adrenaline was enough to fuel her with the strength and speed to make it to the fallen hero who lay bloody against what used to be the floor. Wires crackled and snapped around them angrily and firemen rushed to put out the small fires that had sparked. 

Lena only had eyes for Kara, even amidst the chaos and destruction surrounding them. Lena couldn’t think of anything else but the blonde as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Kara’s cold body. 

Kara felt warmth surround her and the smell of unmistakable perfume filled her nostrils. “Lena.” She whispered and fought against the darkness threatening to carry her away. Kara managed to open her eyes slightly and was met with a sad, watery, emerald gaze of the youngest Luthor. She looked so beautiful as she screamed and cried for help. So ethereal when she glanced down and shook her head at Kara, stubbornness set in her features when she wiped at the soot marring Kara’s face.

“You’re not dying today Kara.” Lena told her determinedly. “I won’t let you.”

Kara wanted to tell her that the bomb had been rigged with Kryptonite and when she tried to shield the building from the blast, the Kryptonite had torn through her body like blades slicing through paper and her rendered her powerless. She wanted to tell Lena that the agents who had come with her to diffuse the bomb were blown into pieces and their screams still rang in her ears. Kara couldn’t save them. 

_She had failed._

_She would rather die with that knowledge than live with it._

But Kara couldn’t say anything. She could only watch as men came and lifted her bleeding, broken body away from Lena and onto a gurney much to her chagrin. Kara wanted to tell them that their efforts were futile. She was going to die and she would rather do it in the arms of the woman she loved than in a hospital that lacked the knowledge of her unique anatomy to save her. Why couldn’t she at least have that? 

The last thing she saw was Lena’s pale, tear streaked face and Kara closed her eyes with the knowledge that seeing Lena for the last time was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and will certainly make me write faster. Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	2. A flame of beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst

  
  


* * *

  
  
Kara felt warmth seeping into her bones and rejuvenating her body as if she had absorbed the sun itself. The hero relished in it. Her mind was soothed by the feeling of her power returning and her limbs seemed to stretch and pulse with radiant energy.

The blonde’s eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings. She appeared to be in a brightly lit private lab. Directly above her was sun lamps that were the source of the energy she felt being restored to her and in the far left corner a tall figure could be seen staring intensely at her a with quiet disdain. Kara’s eyes widened in both panic and shock when she came to the realization of who it was.

_Lillian Luthor._

“Relax. If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already.” Lillian told Kara mockingly, a cruel smiled curled at the corner of her lips.

The beeping of the machines monitoring Kara’s vitals continued to increase at an alarming rate and Kara picked up on the sharp clacking of heels against the floor in the distance. In less than a minute, Lena rounded the corner into the room and practically flew over to her. Kara immediately relaxed at the sight of the CEO and let out a contented sigh at the feel of Lena’s warm hand on her forehead.

“What happened mother?” Lena demanded when she looked back at the older Luthor then turned back to Kara, forest green eyes filled with concern. “I thought she was recovering smoothly.”

“Well, it seemed like your alien got a little peeved at seeing me when she woke up though I haven’t the slightest clue why.” Lillian explained nonchalantly then walked towards the door to exit the room. “She seems to be much better now that you’re here.”

Lena met Kara’s gaze and their eyes locked for several moments. The air between them felt electrified and heavy with indescribable tension as Lena’s hands traversed Kara’s face slowly until she came to a stop at the blonde’s cheeks. “Don’t scare me like that.” She whispered harshly before pulling away abruptly. 

Kara didn’t need her powers to tell that Lena was fighting a battle with her emotions. Not for the first time, guilt slammed into Kara with the impact of a speeding train and she tried to call out to Lena, to tell her again how sorry she was, but found that she still was unable to speak. Kara was still too weak to do anything but lie there and watch the manifestation of Lena’s inner turmoil unfold across her beautiful features.

“You’re safe Kara. My mother helped me save you and right now we are at her residence. I know you have questions, especially about your friends and family and I promise all will be answered but for now, you need rest.” Lena explained as she fiddled with one of the IVs hooked up into her arm.

Kara tried to move her fingers but found the task extremely difficult. It was as if her body was not yet ready to do what her mind wanted, and she had no choice but to allow Lena to care for her. There were many questions that Kara had as she felt the sedative streaming into her blood, but there was one that plagued her the most.

_Why did you save me Lena?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	3. Two states of mind in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst

  
  


* * *

  
  
Lena was refilling her glass with whiskey when Alex found her in the kitchen. The director’s arm was in a sling, having been broken from the impact of the blast, and she wore an expression of conviction as she regarded the CEO with sympathetic eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Lena spat vehemently. “I don’t want your pity! You all have done nothing but treat me like a stray dog, feeding me scraps to keep me close by but never bringing me inside to truly be apart of the family.”

Alex shook her head but kept her distance, sensing Lena was tipsy, she didn’t want to do anything to further provoke her. “Lena, you know that isn’t true. You were a part of our family-.”

“When it was convenient for you…yes…you allowed me to believe I was, while you laughed behind my back.”

“If that’s what you really believe then why did you save Kara? Why not just let her bleed out and succumb to her injuries?” Alex asked pointedly. The CEO narrowed her eyes and stood up, glaring daggers in Alex’s direction. 

The memory of Kara’s body lying against the concrete bloody and wounded, flashed across her mind at the redhead’s words and she reached again for the whiskey bottle.

Alex stepped closer now with caution and kept her eyes trained on Lena’s every move. “You have every right to be angry at us Lena. We should’ve told you, especially after you had won our trust. But the agony and the grief you felt at watching my sister almost die is because you know who she is. Can’t you see that this is what Kara was trying to save you from?”

Lena downed the contents of her glass and slammed it against the table. “Yes.” She answered lowly, staring blankly at the glass before returning Alex’s gaze. “But answer this Director Danvers. If Supergirl had died and I wished both to give and receive comfort from my best friend and went to visit her only to find her apartment empty and that she was also subsequently missing from work before finally putting two and two together…do you think that would have been a better outcome?”

Alex sighed deeply and averted her eyes in shame. “No. That would’ve been…”

Lena laughed bitterly and the tone stopped Alex’s from going any further. She glanced back at the intoxicated Luthor and swallowed dryly. “Lena, we did what we thought we had to do but ultimately-.”

“Ultimately what?!”

“Regardless of all the anger and resentment you have for us, you still saved her. You didn’t leave her to die out there and you want to know why?”

 _No._ Lena didn’t want to know why. Though deep down, she knew and now that it was all over the news, everyone fucking knew.

The paparazzi had done a stellar job at recording her in distress as the paramedics carried Kara away and the headlines had implied that there was much more to the Super and Luthor relationship than was initially thought.

They hadn’t a clue as to how right they were.

“You’re in love with her and love is more powerful than hate could ever hope to be.” The director told her plainly what Lena felt deep in her bones. What she had confirmed long ago within her soul and felt with each heartbeat. It grew stronger with each passing day and threatened to burn her from the inside out the longer she stayed away from Kara.

“I-I need you to leave Alex.” Lena said shakily, her voice quivering with barely contained emotion. “Kara is still too weak to talk now but she should be able to by tomorrow. You can come back then.”

“Lena…”

“Alex, please, just…go.”

The red head wanted nothing more than to stay. She wanted to provide Lena with the support and comfort she desperately needed but had resigned herself to the deprivation of it. With a heavy sigh, Alex turned to leave but took one last look at the CEO before she did. “You know where to find me.” She said with a small smile then headed towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	4. In silence and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is equal parts angst and fluff.
> 
> Warnings: Contains mentions of nudity.

  
  


* * *

  
  
The sound of Lena’s heartbeat was strong and steady. It led Kara through the haziness of sleep into a state of consciousness and the blonde woke to seeing Lena monitoring her vitals with a keen eye. Their eyes met and a dark look passed over Lena’s features as they regarded one another.

Kara tried again to move her fingers and felt thrilled when they curled and stretched at her will. Lena looked down at the blonde’s hands with a soft smile gracing her lips and pointed at her feet. Kara assented happily, wiggling her toes in delight as she looked back towards the brunette.

“Lena.” Kara managed low and gravelly. “Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Everything. Being here. Saving me.”

“I couldn’t let you die Kara.” Lena asserted. “I just couldn’t.”

Kara placed her hand, with noticeable effort, on Lena’s and the brunette shuddered slightly but did not pull away.

“You had a choice and you chose to save me.”

Lena’s jaw tightened and she met Kara’s eyes with a look of pain, passion and love all wrapped up in one. “I have never had a choice when it came to you. You bulldozed into my life and broke down my barriers. You warmed places in me that were cold and frozen over. You made me believe that I could be loved despite the looming shadow of my name...” Tears spilled down Lena’s pale cheeks and Kara reached up to wipe them away. “Lena.” She whispered softly and brought their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry. Please. Please forgive me.”

“Kara.”

“If I could go back in time and tell you everything the moment we met I would. But I wanted to just be Kara with you. Not Supergirl. Not the savior of the world. Just Kara. I realize how selfish that was of me now, but that’s all I wanted and I’m sorry Lena. I’m sorry.”

Lena wanted to hold on to the raging fire of her anger but as she looked into the deep ocean blue depths of Kara’s eyes, she was overcome by the love that existed within them and like a dam bursting apart, the rage spilled out of her until there was nothing left but the chaotic truth.

She was very much in love with her best friend.

Several moments passed before they pulled back from one another. Kara felt a bit lighter than she had since she and Lena had their falling out. If it was her near death experience that had caused Lena to return to her then she was grateful to whomever had tried to kill her. Not that she would ever voice that aloud.

“We should get you dressed. Your sister will be here shortly to check on you.” Lena told her as she turned to stand but stopped when she realized that their fingers had become entwined sometime during the watery exchange of their feelings. Kara followed her line of sight and blushed prettily as she squeezed Lena’s hand before releasing it.

“Sorry.” She said sheepishly and sat up to follow Lena out. It was the brunette’s turn to blush when the sheet that had been covering Kara slipped down to bunch at her waist. Kara looked down immediately, flushed, then looked back up at the CEO.

“Lena, I’m naked.” Kara noted with widened eyes and the brunette chanted, look at her face, several times as she fought to hold Kara’s gaze. For whatever reason, the hero did not rush to cover herself. Kara seemed lost in fascination with the very concept that she was naked beneath the sheet.

“Yes, well I had to meticulously pull the kryptonite shards out of your body and then make sure I had gotten all of them, from the biggest to the smallest.” Kara looked down at herself as Lena explained in detail the amount of care that went into the procedure and the blonde beamed happily at her when she finished.

“Thanks Lena.” Kara told the brunette genuinely. Then rushed to stand up to convey her gratitude with a hug. Lena stepped backwards then out of Kara’s reach and chuckled lightly at the blonde’s noise of disappointment. “Kara, you’re still naked…it’d be quite inappropriate to hug you in your current state.”

“Oh yeah.” Kara scratched her head and kept her eyes trained on Lena. “I get easily distracted when you’re around.” She said then finally pulled the sheet around herself.

Lena cleared her throat and realized how thirsty she had become suddenly. “Follow me upstairs, so you can shower and dress. Alex will be here at any minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	5. Deep within me, I quiver

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kara followed Lena into a large full bathroom equipped with a soaking tub and shower. The brunette placed a towel, wash cloths and soap all on the sink counter and smirked as Kara looked around in awe. “I bet I could fit my entire apartment in here Lena.” The blonde quipped as she came to stand in the middle of the room.

“Yes, well my mother designed this place, and she is all about the “wow” factor.” Kara laughed as Lena did air quotations on the wow part and agreed with her. “Yeah, she has certainly wowed everyone over the years, but then again so have you.” Kara said pointedly, staring at Lena so intensely that Kara heard the brunette’s heart skip a beat.

The hero’s eyes shot down to Lena’s chest in response to the sound and her eyes immediately widened when her x-ray vision kicked in out of nowhere. Kara was pretty sure that the blush that reddened her tanned cheeks could be seen from outer space. Lena stepped closer to her and was saying something that Kara couldn’t hear because her senses were all focused on…

“You have um…piercings…um there!” Kara exclaimed suddenly and Lena stepped back in shock but quickly recovered. She raised an eyebrow at Kara’s obvious ogling then chuckled lightly. “Yes, I do.” Lena confirmed in amusement and Kara was sure her brain was overloading with the knowledge that Lena Luthor, CEO of an international corporation that supplied most of the world’s cutting-edge technology, renowned scientist and humanitarian, had…nipple piercings.

“Eyes up darling.” Lena teased, wishing she had a camera to capture the mesmerized look on the blonde’s face. Kara finally averted her eyes, seeming to become fascinated now by the shower tiles and Lena had to refrain from laughing out loud. “Do you feel confident enough in your strength to shower alone or do you require assistance?” Lena asked softly before stepping out of the bathroom.

“I’m not sure but, you’re more than welcome to stay, especially since you have already seen me naked.” Kara replied lowly and Lena felt her heart come to a complete stop as she turned around and was pinned to the spot by Kara’s piercing gaze. The air between them became thick with a different kind of tension than had previously existed. Lena felt drawn to the hero in a way that had plagued her many nights and caused a frustration inside her that she didn’t care to address at the moment. So many emotions assaulted her mind, heart and body as she regarded the hero that she had truly been rendered speechless.

 _What the hell is happening between us_? She wondered, still frozen in time with the source of her sweet tormentor.

“Lena! The alien’s sister has arrived and is waiting in the living room for you.” 

Lillian’s voice was like a douse of ice water on them and they each flinched in response to it. “I had better check on them, but I will wait outside the bathroom door, if you need me.” Lena assured her before bolting down the hallway.

Kara stared after her for a few moments before letting the sheet unwrap and fall to the floor. 

“I need you.” She whispered longingly to the empty space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	6. Words which I command

When Kara finished showering, Lena had wordlessly handed her some clothes that Alex had brought over from her apartment. Anxiety settled low in her stomach as she took Lena’s silence to mean that she had done something wrong. Sensing this, Lena had been quick to reassure her that they were in a good place. She just needed time to work through the tempest of emotions that constantly flooded her, and Kara made a mental note to take things slower. They walked into the living room together and Kara was delighted to see both her sister and Kelly sitting comfortably on the couches. They got up and exchanged hugs, with Lena and Lillian observing them at a safe distance before everyone was situated again.

Lillian stared at them all as if they were insects and monitored the trio with a watchful eye. As they began conversing leisurely amongst themselves, she moved closer to Lena and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Why do you insist on helping people who don’t recognize your worth?”

Lena frowned and clenched her jaw tightly. “Not now mother.”

“The Kryptonian betrayed you and you saved her life instead of letting your brother complete his work. Now as she’s recovering, I can see you becoming starry eyed for her again instead of striking at her while she’s down.”

Lena had already suspected that somehow Lex was behind the bombing of the DEO. She just didn’t know how to prove it. Leave it to her brother to still try to kill Kara from beyond the grave.

“You agreed to help me when I called and yet you berate me afterwards.”

“Because I am watching you fall back into your old habits. You have always been so gullible and desperate for love that it blinds you to the ugliness of people. I thought that this situation with the alien was finally over and you realized that it isn’t love and friendship that you need, it’s ambition and power. But her little brush with death undid any of the progress you made towards recognizing your true potential.”

“So, I guess living in hiding, stripped of all of my credentials and having my reputation tarnished indefinitely, is something that I should aspire to.”

Lillian sighed in exasperation and glared daggers towards Kara as she began testing her powers. “I am only trying to protect you Lena. Lately, you have had such a clear focus on your work and the direction you want to take L-Corp in. It is painfully obvious that the Kryptonian and her groupies served as nothing but an unnecessary distraction for you and I don’t want to see you get caught up in her again. You made a selfless decision when you chose to save her and though I don’t understand why, I believe you would’ve been sick with grief over her demise and unable to function which is why I helped you. However, that doesn’t mean we have to let her make a full recovery.”

Lena turned slowly and met Lillian with a coldness in her eyes that caused a shiver to run up the older Luthor’s spine. “I promise you mother, if you do anything to Kara that hinders her progress or hurts her in any way…I will devote myself entirely to ruining you further than you already are.”

With that being said, Lena walked over to join Kara and took a seat next to the blonde without so much as glance behind her. She had managed to leave Lillian both dumbfounded and speechless and Lena secretly reveled in her small victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	7. In your embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implications of trauma.

  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, what Brainy and I were able to find out about the bomb is that it was planted inside the building, and that means we had a double agent. We believed at first that Lillian was responsible due to the excessive amount of Kryptonite that it was rigged with but since she assisted Lena with breaking Kara out of the hospital and saving her life, we have narrowed it down to Lex.” Alex reported, frowning slightly at the sound of Lillian’s exaggerated scoff. “We are trying to locate the agent, but it is possible that they either have long since fled or they died in the explosion.”

The mention of the blast caused Kara to have a terrifying flashback. The screams of the agents around her and the impact of the blast knocking the breath out of her body were still very fresh in her mind. She could still feel the Kryptonite shards cutting through her body with precision, sinking into her flesh and poisoning her blood. The insufferable pain that radiated from each cut had been enough to make her scream in agony but was nothing in comparison to the shame she felt over her publicized failure.

“Kara? Are you ok?” Came Lena’s deeply concerned voice. “You’re shaking.”

The blonde blinked and found everyone in the room staring at her. “I’m sorry I think I just need a moment.”

“Of course. I had a room prepared for you upstairs. If you’d like I can take you to it.” Lena offered immediately and Kara nodded in gratitude. She looked towards her sister and assured her that she would be back down. Kelly stood then and pulled the blonde into another hug. “If you need a listening ear or someone to just vent to, you know my number.” She said with a soft smile and Kara thanked her then followed behind Lena.

When they entered the room, Kara was once again in awe of the space. It was considerably large and furnished with modern furniture. A king-sized bed adorned the middle of it and the windows were almost the size of the walls. Kara had a stunning view of the sea and lost herself in watching the waves crash and recede against the shoreline. The sun shone brightly into the room and Kara basked in the warmth and comfort of its rays.

Just like that, the hero felt like she could breathe again.

“Better?” Lena asked as she leaned casually against the door post. “You looked as if you were losing it for a second back there.”

Kara sighed and turned to meet Lena’s eyes. “I was but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” The hero said with more confidence than she actually felt. “Thanks again for coming to my rescue.”

Lena’s smile spread slowly across her lips and her beautiful, emerald green eyes lit with a happiness that Kara hadn’t seen in a long time. “Even the great Supergirl needs saving sometimes.” She replied and began closing the distance between them. “I know this hasn’t been easy for you Kara. I know you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders.” She came to a stop in front of her and the blonde’s senses were once again filled to the brim with Lena’s scent and soothing presence. Lena tilted her chin up and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. The hero’s arms reflexively curled around Lena’s waist and pulled her close against her body. “Just know, as long as I’m around, you don’t have to carry that weight alone.”

Kara felt the tension that had found an unwelcomed home inside her release at Lena’s words and she melted into the CEO’s tight embrace. The blonde closed her eyes against the sting she felt burning there determined to not ruin the moment with her tears. Lena’s fingers slipped through the soft waves of her hair and came to a stop at her cheeks. Kara’s eyes popped back open and she realized then how close they were to each other. Their lips were mere inches apart and as they met each other’s heated gazes, they breathed the same air and time seemed to still. Kara’s eyes dropped to Lena’s crimson coated lips and she couldn’t stop herself from wondering what they felt like if she tried.

“Kara.” Lena said breathlessly. “I-I think we should head back down. If you’re up for it that is.”

 _Oh shoot. How had she managed to forget all about her sister patiently waiting for her downstairs_? “Yes. Yes, you’re absolutely right we should…totally…join them.” Kara replied smoothly, stepping regrettably away from her friend. Lena raised an eyebrow and linked their hands together then led her out the room and back down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	8. There is no seperation

  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, one of the things I wanted to tell both of you was that the public believes Supergirl is either dead or abducted and are pretty adamant that you two are dating.” Alex said once they had settled back in the living room. She handed Kara a tablet that showed all of the recent articles written on her and Lena. Many of them had pictures of Supergirl saving Lena and holding her in a bridal carry then some showed Lena cradling Kara and crying when she was nearly passed out on the ground. However, one in particular stood out to her as she browsed them.  


**Lena Luthor and Supergirl possible lovers?**

  
_Lovers_? Kara blushed and made a valiant effort in not glancing at Lena. “Well, I’m neither dead or abducted. I can’t do much with my powers being unstable, so I’m not willing to make an appearance just yet. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt because of me.”

Alex and Kelly frowned at that. “Kara no one got hurt because of you. They were hurt because someone planted a bomb to intentionally kill you and others.” The director stated. Kara looked down at the ground in shame and Alex’s heart clenched at the sight. “Kara-.”

“I-I know.” The blonde replied and looked up in surprise when Lena’s fingers slipped between her own. Showing affection to Kara privately was one thing but in public was another and the action told Kara that Lena truly wanted to work on the mess of their relationship and would fully support her while they did so. Still, it shocked everyone in the room, but a small smile formed on Alex’s lips as she regarded the CEO.

“How about we move on from that part Alex?” Lena said pointedly and the director took the hint.

“Of course. Speaking of the D.E.O, we are temporarily set up at the tower until we can work on reconstruction. The problem with that is government fundi-.”

“I will fund the reconstruction. The D.E.O is one of the most essential government agencies on the entire planet. There is no one else whose primary function is the safe keeping of alien life on earth and as such, I’ll have you up and running in no time. However, my main concern is getting Kara back to her full health and if she needs to test her powers, then we have to get her to my labs at L-Corp.”

“But can we do that outside of the public eye?” Kara asked, concerned for the pandemonium caused by the paparazzi. “L-Corp is probably surrounded by the press and I’m sure reporters are doing stakeouts to hound you for questions.”

“Yeah, and how can we trust your staff with Kara’s secret?” Alex challenged defensively. “People will do anything for money and the world is desperate to know who Supergirl really is.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at them and crossed her legs as she leaned back against the couch cushions. “I think you both have forgotten that I am a Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason, I had difficulty uploading this chapter today. The site removed several other chapters and changed the order forcing me to upload them again. If I lost any of your comments I'm sorry and also apologize if you received multiple chapter alerts.
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	9. Eternity in each moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bit of angst

  
  


* * *

  
  
Lena was indeed a Luthor.

And true to her words, within a day, repairs had begun to take place on what remained of the D.E.O building. Any of Lena’s employees who worked in L-Corp’s science department had been given the option to either sign NDAs or were forced to resign. All had signed willingly and received bonuses within the six-figure range for their acquiescence. Testing was set to begin immediately to see where the limits within Kara’s powers lay.

As it turned out, the Luthors owned an underground tunnel system beneath the city which was how Lillian was able to disappear seemingly into thin air when the authorities were on the hunt for her. The tunnels led directly to the city’s center right under what used to be Luthorcorp’s labs and when Lena took over the company, she decided it was the only thing left over from Lex that was worth keeping.

While they reclined comfortably in the back of Lena’s Lincoln town car on their way to L-Corp, Kara was hit with the realization that this was how Lena had gotten her out of the hospital. She had been wondering for days how the brunette and her mother had managed to achieve it without detection and had no choice but to marvel at the pure genius that existed within that family.

“So, I’m thinking that we should talk about the rumors.” Lena said pulling Kara out of her train of thought. The blonde turned to look at her and not for the first time, she heard Lena’s heart skip a beat the moment their eyes met. It had become a normal occurrence since they had been in such close proximity of each other within the past three days and Kara smiled softly in response. “Sure. But, what about the driver?”

“He can’t hear anything pass the partition, its soundproof.” Lena assured her.

“Oh. Cool.”

“When you’re better and can begin making appearances again, I will release a public statement denying any romantic association with you. I’ll only clarify that we have a rather close business relationship contingent on assisting one another when necessary.” Lena stated in her boardroom voice. Kara felt a little disappointed in that, feeling that she and Lena were much more than correct terminology and labels but she kept her thoughts to herself and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah that’s fine. It’s for the best anyway. I don’t want you to become a target for my enemies because they believe that we’re…you know…um…” Kara’s cheeks reddened as she thought about the words that had been used to describe them.

“Lovers?” Lena finished for her, emerald eyes gleaming with amusement.

“Yeah.” The hero exhaled, releasing a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “L-Lovers.”

Lena watched her with an expression that Kara couldn’t read but she didn’t dare turn away from. “Well, I can say the same for you. I don’t want enemies of my family targeting you because of a misinterpretation of our relationship.” 

“Right. Which is a business one.”

“Exactly.”

“Nothing romantic about us.” Kara chuckled awkwardly and looked away.

Lena kept her eyes trained on the blonde and bit her bottom lip. The air filled up with a thousand unsaid words between them and suppressed emotions that neither were willing to admit in that moment.

“Miss Luthor. We are here.” Fred announced as they pulled up to the elevator leading to the labs. Kara refused to make eye contact with her and Lena felt it like a stab wound. She knew they needed to talk about the things that were left unsaid but now simply was not the time. Kara’s health was the priority, and the world needed their hero returned to them.

Lena’s door was opened and as the CEO stepped out, she pushed all of her emotions into little boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	10. Art of the most exquisite kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The yearning (thirst) is strong here.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Kara was doing wonderfully.

She had entered one of the sections of the lab that was used for testing new products and devices before they were put on the market. Lena had designed several rooms that could be used for extreme temperature checks and machines that could deduce how much damage could be done to the subject to test the durability. 

The hero willingly tried them all.

Lena had changed the temperature in one room to below zero and nearly scorching in another. She had used lasers and bullets against Kara’s impenetrable skin and even ordered a tech to launch one of the new missiles they were working on at her which the hero caught and tore effortlessly through the titanium, reducing one of the strongest metals on earth to scraps.

Lena would be lying if she said watching Kara work wasn’t a turn on. The strength in which the hero displayed was nothing short of extraordinary. Even the technicians had stopped their own work to watch Supergirl test her abilities and had become fixated on what they witnessed. The scientist in Lena wanted to explore every aspect of the Kryptonian’s anatomy to fully understand what she was seeing, but she would never do that. She respected Kara too much to ever reduce her to a lab rat, but she was convinced that this must be how the ancient Greeks felt whenever a god walked among them.

“So, how’d I do?” Kara asked through the intercom. After all that, she displayed no signs of weariness or exertion and beamed at Lena when their eyes met, her earlier mood forgotten.

The techs applauded, cheered and praised Kara relentlessly, to which she bowed, like the dork she was and thanked them humbly. Lena dismissed them all for a lunch break and spoke only when she and the blonde were alone.

“I have always been fascinated by your powers but watching you today made me remember why I had chosen to leave Metropolis and relocate across the country just to be in the same city as you.” Lena said breathlessly. “You are truly a marvel Kara Zor-El.”

Kara stepped closer to the glass and her radiant, azure eyes bore into Lena's with an electrifying intensity. “You…are everything Lena Luthor.” 

_Everything_?

Lena was crying before she realized it and couldn’t keep up with Kara’s movements as the blonde nearly blew open the door and sped to her. She was soaking Kara’s shirt with her tears and wrapped up in strong arms before she could take her next breath. “Kara, y-you can’t say those things to me.” The hero tipped her chin up and gazed at Lena with so much love overflowing in her eyes that the brunette thought she would drown in them. “Why not?” Kara whispered, a single breath away from her lips. “You are everything to me.”

“I don’t deserve-.”

Kara silenced Lena with a kiss to her forehead that made Lena tremble and cling weakly to the blonde’s shoulders. “You deserve much more than I could ever dream of giving you Lena, but I’m hoping my heart will be enough.” Lena shuddered again and gasped when Kara pressed another kiss against her jaw. “Please tell me it's enough Lena. Because you have it. You’ve always had it.”

The elevator from the main entrance opened then and out came all the Superfriends, including J’onn, walking jovially into the lab. Their eyes widened when they saw the scene they had walked into and Alex smirked knowingly. Lena hid her blushing, tear streaked face in Kara’s chest and the blonde tightened her arms in response.

Alex took a few steps forward and met Kara’s watery gaze. “I take it we have interrupted something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Supercorp Sunday! Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	11. A resonance of emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of grief and trauma

  
  


* * *

  
  
_“I can’t fly.”_

Those three words had left everyone present speechless, and Brainy shook his head in disbelief as if he couldn’t understand what Kara had said.

“I’ve tried more than a few times to even float and my body just will not listen. It’s like whatever part of my brain allowed me to is being blocked by something.”

They were all standing around one of Lena’s lab tables as she played the recording of Kara’s power test. Everyone seemed optimistic at the progress made from Kara’s injured state just four days ago until now, but the hero’s morose words gave reason for worry.

Alex frowned and looked at J’onn. The martian nodded as soon as their eyes met then he glanced at Kara. “Maybe I can help.”

“You can?” Kara asked, suddenly hopeful.

“If there is something blocking you mentally then perhaps, I can access it and help you to overcome it.” The martian replied as he stood. “You have recently been through a trauma and your brain could be trying to protect you from triggering it in any way.”

Kara shifted defensively away from J’onn. “I-I’m fine. I think rest is all I need and then I’ll be as good as new.”

Alex narrowed her eyes and shot Kara a glare that made the blonde wince as if she had physically attacked her. “Kara, go with J’onn now. I am not in the mood for your bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit! I think I just need a bit of time and I’ll be back to soaring effortlessly through the clouds.”

“I believe that there is a 98.6 % chance that Supergirl is lying.” Brainy said suddenly and all eyes fell on him as he explained. “The tone of your voice indicates that you not entirely convinced of your own words and we can all clearly see that you are trying to minimize the very harsh reality that you almost died.” 

A heavy silence fell on the group as they all remembered the moment the bomb went off and Kara did not emerge from the smoke and flames as she always did. Each of them were faced with disbelief and debilitating anxiety when the news reports started coming in with headlines of the hero’s possible death.

But Lena, who had left L-Corp in the middle of a meeting and demanded her driver break every driving law possible to make it to the DEO when she heard about the explosion, had been the most effected of them all. Lena had held Kara in her arms as the hero bled out on to her dress, soaking the fabric in her blood. She had watched helplessly as the life in Kara’s bright, unfathomably blue eyes began to fade away and had felt the pain of the kryptonite in the blonde’s body as if she had been the one assaulted by it.

Lena chanced a glance at Kara and wasn’t shocked to find the blonde staring intently at her. Kara’s heart clenched at the sight of unshed tears glittering across Lena’s emerald eyes like diamonds and she closed the distance between them quickly, pulling the brunette into a tight embrace. Lena sighed into it, allowing Kara’s warmth to take away the grief she felt at the memory of that awful night. She looked up at Kara and knew more than anyone else, how much the hero was suffering. Kara had barely slept over the past few days and when she did, she had nightmares that caused her to wake up screaming. Physically, the blonde was making a full recovery, but mentally was another thing entirely.

“Kara.” Lena pleaded softly. “Let him help you.”

The fight within Kara dissolved at the pain in Lena’s voice and she wiped at a stray tear that had made its way down Lena’s cheek. Kara sighed deeply and noticed the grim faces of her friends as she regarded them. Allowing J’onn to read her mind would expose the guilt that she had tried and failed at hiding but Kara knew that ultimately it would help her push past the mental barriers that were keeping her from flight.

Kara turned back to Lena and conceded with a nod. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	12. Frost from the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of death and trauma.

  
  


* * *

  
  
_There were four heartbeats besides hers. The rhythm of their hearts was erratic. Their breath came in nervous pants and they each broke out in sweat. Without looking, Kara could smell their fear in the air as she worked hastily to disable the bomb. Her sister’s voice was in her ear, calm and steady. It was an anchor for Kara to hold on to against the storm of emotions that blew through her._

_“Now, cut the yellow wire then pull out the blue one. That should do the trick.” Alex instructed her, positive that the hero would be successful._

_As Kara’s shaky hands moved towards the blue wire, a flash of neon green nearly blinded her and after that was the explosion._

_A cacophony of screams, the sounds of metal twisting and melting assaulted Kara’s ears and branded themselves in her memory. The hero’s body was enveloped in an inferno that swept through the building with an alarming quickness and the impact of the blast knocked the wind from her lungs._

_Then came the pain._

_The ripping and tearing of her impenetrable skin as the one thing that could kill her, embedded itself with a fury into her flesh. The kryptonite burned inside her as it ebbed and pulsed around her body. Kara fought to think, fought to find the beating of the agents hearts that had been with her, fought to hear any signs of life. But all she heard was a deafening silence._

_I failed._

_I failed them._

“Kara! Kara! Snap out of it!”

_J’onn?_

Kara opened her eyes to find the Martian shaking her frantically. She took a step backwards and looked away from him. “Kara…You didn’t fail anyone.” J’onn gently told her. After Kara had agreed to let J’onn read her mind, Lena had offered an empty office in the back of the lab for them to use. Kara was extremely grateful to the brunette for her suggestion because she had no idea how she react to J’onn tinkering around in her brain and preferred the privacy of the office to that of the lab.

As soon as the martian placed his hands on her, she became lost in the memory of the DEO bombing. She could still feel the ghostly effects of the kryptonite in her system though it was days after and every shard had been carefully removed by Lena. The blonde shuddered as she remembered how cold she had become from the blood lost and overwhelming guilt she felt at the lost of lives.

“Kara. It was not your fault.” J’onn said still clearly reading her mind. The hero shook her head and the martian pulled back from her and allowed the blonde to regain complete control of her conscious.

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath to ground herself before responding. “Lex was targeting _me_. They died because of _me_.”

“They died because of a mad man and his obsession with your kind. Lex had these bombs placed all over National City, set to go off in the event of his death. There are people that are still loyal to him and his campaign against alien life. Our job is to make sure that they don’t finish what he started.” J’onn explained as Kara met his gaze. “We need you Kara. We have no way of stopping this without you and _you_ cannot function with the amount of guilt you have weighing on your shoulders.”

“Those agents have families J’onn-.”

“So do you Kara, and we almost lost you.”

“J’onn...”

“It wasn’t your fault Kara and I know it’s going to take time for you to believe that but the same energy you are putting into punishing yourself should go into punishing those actually responsible.”

Kara sighed and gave into the Martian’s words. “You’re right.” She said, balling her fists in frustration. “What do we do now?”

“Meet with the others and make a plan. And you have to stop tormenting yourself or you’ll never fly again.” J’onn asserted and opened the door to the office before turning around. “Also, you should probably tell Lena that you love her…just a suggestion.”

“I-.” Kara struggled for something to say as the Martian looked knowingly at her. “We are just friends.” She said finally and J’onn shook his head.

“Kara…I don’t have to had read your mind to know that you’re lying to yourself if you think friends hold each other the way you two were before we got here.”

“Well-.” The blonde started with a witty comeback on her tongue.

“However,” J’onn interjected and looked at her sternly. “Since I did read your mind, you have no way of deceiving me.” Kara visibly deflated at that as he continued. “You love that woman, and once everything has returned to normal, you should tell her that.”

“If everything returns to normal…We will go right back to the broken mess we were before the bombing. I just…I don’t want to complicate things more than they already are J’onn.”

“Kara. Have you stopped at all in your self-pity to maybe consider the very evident possibility that Lena loves you back?”

“There’s so much pain between us that I don’t know if it’s love or sympathy that she’s giving me.” Kara confessed sadly. 

“In all your years of knowing Lena, has she ever done something that she didn’t want to do?”

Kara knew the answer almost immediately after having been asked but refused to give voice to it. While Lena had pretended that their relationship had been easily amended by Kara’s admittance of her identity, Lena eventually broke and revealed her true intentions during their unforgettable argument at the fortress which caused Kara to see just how much she had actually hurt the brunette with her betrayal. Lena did not have it in her to keep up a façade of endearment and affection when her heart had been broken. So, the answer to J’onn’s question was no. Thus proving his point that Lena was taking care of her not out of any sense of obligation or detached compassion but because she wanted to.

Still, Kara remained silent.

Seeing the blonde’s stubbornness take form again, J’onn took his leave and left Kara to her own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	13. A trembling hunts me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood and injury. Angst.

  
  


* * *

  
  
“Lena is there any chance that you would be willing to share how you managed to save Kara?” Nia asked the CEO shyly. “She had lost so much blood and even with the sun lamps and the removal of the kryptonite, I honestly thought that…” 

Nia trailed off sadly, not wanting to give voice to her fears. All eyes fell solemnly on Lena as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew this question was bound to come up and had mentally prepared herself for it. Lena glanced up at them just as J’onn was returning and raised an eyebrow when she noted Kara’s absence. “She’ll be back.” J’onn told them. “She just needs a little time to herself.” They all nodded in understanding and turned their attention back to the younger Luthor.

Lena cleared her throat and met Nia’s gaze. “Unfortunately." She began, "I had no choice but to go to my mother…”  
  
  
  
_The paramedics rushed Kara to the nearest ambulance and carefully loaded her in. They pointedly ignored the flashes of cameras and the barrage of questions being launched at them by countless news reporters and paparazzi then forcefully shut the doors on the chaotic scene and drove away in a hurry. Lena had stopped breathing when Kara fixed her lifeless eyes on her before she was taken away and her heart sank at the dreadful thought of the hero dying cold and alone in the hospital._

_Ultimately, she refused to let that happen._

_Lena’s knowledge of the deplorable experiments her mother and brother had performed on both supers whenever they had them in their custody led her to believe that there was a hidden supply of Kryptonian blood at their disposal and she was convinced that it was more than enough to keep Kara alive. Faced with no other options, she reluctantly called Lillian and was both annoyed and relieved when the older Luthor answered on the first ring._

_“Yes Lena?”_

_“Mother, I wouldn’t come to you right now if I had any other choice, so before I continue, just know I am not in the mood for your lies or judgement right now, and time is of the essence._

_A few moments of silence ensued before Lillian replied with an amused, “Ok. What is it?”_

_“Supergirl was in an explosion and whether you were involved in it or not doesn’t matter to me right now. She has lost a lot of blood and she…she’s dying. I know that you took samples of her blood when you held her captive in your lab and I need you to perform a transfusion on her immediately.” Lena explained as she wiped tears from her eyes._

_Lillian sighed but did not hesitate in her response. “Where is she?”_

_“They have just taken her to National City General hospital.”_

_“There’s no way that I can make a public appearance. I will have a few of my contacts assist you with getting her out of there and you will need to use the underground tunnels to get to me. I will text you the coordinates to my safe house now.”_

_Lena released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and with it came a tsunami of relieved tears. “Thank you mother.”_

_By midnight, the hero’s condition had gone from critical to stable. Lena was right of course, Lillian had stolen supplies of both Kara and Clark’s blood and though Lena was appalled at the reasons behind it, she was grateful that something done for malicious purposes had ended up being used for good. The transfusion was successful and afterwards, she and Lillian set about removing the Kryptonite shards from Kara’s body._

_Sickly green lines pulsed and slithered across Kara’s body like vines curling around a tree. Lena shuddered as she thought of the pain the shards must have inflicted on Kara and felt an immeasurable amount of rage towards the culprit._

_Lillian looked up at her then, seemingly sensing Lena’s anger and broke the silence that had settled between them. “It wasn’t me.” She stated defensively then went back to cleaning Kara’s wounds. “I know what she means to you, and I wouldn’t have gone behind your back if I had any intention of killing her.”_

_“I know.” Lena said softly, her voice quivered with emotion. “Thank you.”_

_“This is for you. Not for her.” Lillian clarified disdainfully as she looked down at the blonde. “She hurt you.”_

_Lena scoffed and shook her head. “You knew.” She spat bitterly. “You’re just as guilty of hurting me as she is.”_

_“I didn’t tell you out of some sense of nobility or whatever fictitious reasons she gave you. It was inevitable that you would find out and I knew once you did, you would hate her for it.”_

_“And it didn’t occur to you that I have already had enough betrayals and lies in my life to fuel my hatred for a thousand lifetimes?”_

_Lillian met the brunette’s furious green eyes and smiled cruelly. “We are Luthors. Hatred it what we use to achieve greatness. Forgive me for hoping you would finally reach your potential.”_

_“I have recognized my true potential which is to do as much good as I can for both human and alien alike. My only goal mother is to help this world heal from the battering it has taken for centuries and I didn’t need to have my heart broken to recognize that.”_

_They finished removing the Kryptonite from Kara’s body and Lillian set her scalpel down on the tray beside her.  
“Sometimes, I wonder what kind of woman your mother must have been for you turn out the way you did.” Lillian told her as she stood up._

_Lena tightened her jaw and glared death at the older woman. “I am already aware of your constant disappointment in me Lillian.”_

_“It’s quite the contrary Lena. I am in awe at your ability to forgive and not seek revenge. Your selflessness, albeit stupid at times, is something I have never seen in this family. It’s quite refreshing to see what it looks like.”_

_Lena sat stunned, her mind was reeling at the way she had just been both insulted and complimented coolly and she chuckled despite herself. “Those abilities didn’t come easily. I was seeking revenge against Supergirl and her friends. The sting of her betrayal was so great that I wanted nothing more than to see her as hurt and broken as I was.”_

_Lillian looked down at the alien lying unconscious on the medical bed then back to her adopted daughter. “What changed?”_

_Lena laughed humorlessly and rubbed at her tired eyes. Memories of her and Kara before the terrible day that her brother showed her footage of the blonde changing into Supergirl attire and back again assaulted her mind. The game nights, sleepovers, lunch dates. The sheer happiness and joy Lena felt at just being around Kara Danvers. The security and admiration she felt in the arms of Supergirl and being a part of a group of people who also wanted to save the world was truly priceless._

_But more than any of that. Lena had felt loved. And it was that love she deemed worth fighting for._

_In a sad whisper the brunette finally responded. “Everything.”_  
  
  
  
The room was silent when Lena finished, and she felt drained having relived that night in her explanation. “After that I noticed that Kara’s wounds were not healing as fast as they should, and I came to the conclusion that she needed sunlight-.”

“And you created a replica of the sun lamps that were in the DEO’s med bay. Henceforth causing Supergirl to make a full physical recovery.” Brainy concluded, pulling a small smile out of Lena.

“Yes.”

“That was amazing Lena.” Nia said smiling herself. 

“She _is_ amazing.” Came Kara’s voice as she entered the lab. Everyone turned to the blonde then, though she only had eyes for Lena.

The CEO blushed and did this thing with her hands that Kara had come to realize meant Lena was nervous. She could hear Lena’s heart racing as she held Kara’s piercing gaze. “How did everything go?” She asked softly.

Kara closed the distance between them, aware that her friends were watching her every move. She stopped in front of Lena and huffed a bit in frustration. “There’s so many things I should’ve done a long time ago, but I guess there’s no time like the present.” 

Lena’s eyes widened and a smirk curved at the corner of her pretty mouth. “Oh? Do tell.” She teased with the raise of an eyebrow and Kara stepped further into her space, leaving mere inches between them.

“Let me show you.” The hero breathed and crashed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter can take a smutty turn or just have a smut reference. If you want it, let me know in the comments or drop me a line on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com).


	14. Tease me with a taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut.

  
  


* * *

  
  
In the last hour, since J’onn had left Kara alone in one of L-Corp’s empty offices, Kara came to a simple conclusion.

_Lena was her very air._

The weeks that they had been apart had made her feel empty, cold and alone. She tried to distract herself with work at both CATCO and the DEO but found her mind always going back to the absent presence in her life, and she would stretch her senses just to hear a whisper of Lena’s voice, or an echo of her heartbeat. 

Now that Lena was back in her life, Kara felt like she could breathe again.

Kara had no idea how to repair what was irrevocably broken between them and the thought that she would have to live without the one person whom she had loved from the moment they met until now seemed like an inequitable task that she would sooner rip out her own spine than do.

Then the bombing happened, and fate thrust them together again.

Kara remembered that her last thought before succumbing to unconsciousness was of Lena. Of how beautiful Lena looked despite the sorrow etched into her features. Kara had wished then, in that brief moment, if she was given another chance at life by some unfathomable means, she would make sure that Lena knew, without a shred of doubt, just how much she loved her.

_J’onn was right._

And despite that what they had now was a very fragile thing, Kara was determined to cling to it like a lifeline.

Moments later, she found herself slipping her fingers into the brunette’s soft, loose waves as she pressed their lips together. There was a moment where Kara thought Lena would push her away and run, never to be seen or heard from again, but she doesn’t and after the CEO recovered from shock, she responded to the kiss eagerly.

Kara felt the way Lena’s body melted against hers and how her heartbeat stuttered as she pulled the blonde closer. Their lips moved against each other in tandem, drawing together repeatedly until Lena lips parted and Kara’s tongue slipped reflexively inside her mouth. Lena moaned then and drank Kara in like an oasis in the desert, licking against her tongue as the blonde sucked and lapped at her lips until they were slick and messy. 

There was a part of Kara that wondered if she were dreaming and if she was, she didn’t want to ever wake up. Her arms tightened around Lena’s waist as the kiss deepened and grew from coy and languid to hot and desperate. Arousal swept through Kara’s body like a forest fire, igniting her blood and burning everything else away except the insistent press of Lena’s full, soft lips and their bodies moving against each other in search of more.

The clearing of a throat brought them back to reality and they broke apart panting and red faced. 

Alex had covered her face with her hands and Kelly was staring unabashedly. Nia’s cheeks were pink but she held a thumbs up at them in encouragement. J’onn looked like he was two seconds from transforming and flying out the building like a bat out of hell and Brainy, who sat in awe of them, was the first to break the awkward silence.

“Nia Nal, did you desire for me to kiss you like that?”

Nia flushed a deep crimson and groaned uncomfortably as she shook her head. “Shut up Brainy.” She replied without looking at him.

“We will talk in private then.”

“Is it over?” Alex asked still hiding behind her hands. “I think I almost went blind.”

“Yes.” Kelly giggled at her girlfriend and pulled the redheads hands from her face. Alex frowned and glared daggers at the pair in front of them. “What the actual fuck guys? Did you forget you had an audience?”

Lena hid her face against Kara’s shoulder and the blonde rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Kinda sorta. Sorry.”

“I think that we should all head home, it’s getting late and we still have some things to discuss that will be better said in the morning, when we have all rested.” J’onn asserted as he fixed Kara with a knowing look.

Alex nodded. “I agree, Kara do you need a ride home?”

“No. Im gonna stay with Lena.” The hero blurted out quickly then looked down at Lena. “I-If that’s ok with you?”

The CEO blushed prettily and Kara had to resist the urge to kiss her again. “Of course.” Lena said softly, gazing up at Kara with pale green eyes. She reached up and cupped the blonde’s cheek and dropped her voice to a lower octave that did things to Kara’s insides. “We have much to discuss.”

Alex cringed, grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and practically ran out of the lab. They were followed by both Nia and Brainy, who was still questioning the techniques he should kiss with, while J’onn lingered a bit. Before leaving, the Martian turned to Kara and spoke to her in Kryptonian.

“Flying takes an absence of mind. Clear your mind Kara and you will be successful.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she nodded in understanding as J’onn smiled on his way out.

_I need to clear my mind._

Kara looked down at Lena and took in her appearance. The brunette’s lips were swollen from their kisses. Her eyes were a dark storm of emotion and a sweet blush tinted her pale cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful.” She breathed and placed her hands on supple, unbelievably soft hips. “So perfect.”

“Kara.”

She kissed her again and this time, Lena’s hands were all over her, trailing fire everywhere they touched. They kissed greedily, tongues battled for dominance over each other’s mouths and lips sucked insistently until they collided with a nearby wall. Kara caught the brunette’s moan in another bruising kiss and committed the sound to memory. The blonde pulled away to begin ravaging Lena’s neck and was rewarded with more pretty sounds from her with each suck and lick to Lena’s flesh that set her blood ablaze. The brunette’s chest was heaving as her fingers slipped through Kara’s blonde tresses and her nails raked over the hero’s scalp. Kara wanted more and struggled to clear her mind before going any further. She needed consent and kissed back up to Lena’s lips as she whispered a request against them.

“C-can I…” Kara trailed off when she saw how blown Lena’s pupils were. They were nearly black in their lust and the brunette bit her bottom lip as she regarded her. “No.” Lena husked hotly and began undoing the buttons of Kara’s shirt. “Not yet.” She told her as she shoved Kara’s shirt down her shoulders and onto the floor. Lena ran her hands along Kara’s toned arms, noting how they flexed at her touch. “I want to touch you.” She said softly as she pulled Kara closer to her. The blonde nodded enthusiastically, and Lena chuckled as she admired the work of art in front of her.

“You truly are a marvel.” Lena admitted lowly, letting her fingers roam appreciatively over the ripped muscles of Kara’s abs. The blonde took a sharp breath as Lena undid the button of her jeans and pulled the zipper down then slipped her hand, unhesitatingly, into Kara’s underwear. The hero shuddered as Lena journeyed further south, past damp blonde curls and slick folds until she began stroking through her wetness.

“You’re soaked.” Lena told her as if she didn’t know, as if Kara wasn’t always overwhelmingly aroused around her. Kara shuddered as Lena’s touches became more focused and cried out when the CEO sank a single digit inside. Lena swallowed her desperate moan, kissing her deeply and fucking her simultaneously without let up. The blonde gripped at the wall, seeking purchase to ground herself against Lena’s relentless ministrations when she pulled back and entered her again with two fingers. Lena pressed her thumb against Kara’s clit as she thrust faster inside her then curled her fingers around a particular soft spot that caused pleasure to rip through the blonde’s body with a devastating intensity.

“Lena, Lena, Lena.” Kara chanted hotly against the brunette’s ear. “Fuck, Im going to-.”

The sensations washed over her before she even finished that sentence, rendering her breathless. She felt Lena slowly and steadily thrusting inside her, stroking a part of her that she hadn’t known existed and her body succumbed to the orgasm that pulled from her core and radiated throughout her entire being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded...You know where to [find](https://sazernac.tumblr.com) me.


	15. Tangled in my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bit of angst, smut references but fluff mostly plus feelings and all that jazz.

  
  


* * *

  
  
If someone told Lena a week ago that she would be having sex with Kara in the middle of her lab after saving the hero’s life and nursing her back to health, she would’ve told them to go fuck themselves.

And yet, there they were. A Luthor and a Super, panting heavily as Kara came down from an earth-shattering orgasm. There were cracks in the wall behind them from where Kara had placed her hands. Lena’s fingers were still nestled inside the blonde and she was loathed to pull out. Kara felt nothing short of incredible. She was tight, warm and oh so wet as her muscles fluttered around Lena from the aftershocks.

They breathed each other in, lips hovered mere inches from each other as they shared the same air before Kara broke the heated silence.

“I love you.” She whispered softly then kissed the brunette so passionately that tears welled up in Lena’s eyes as the ice around her heart melted, becoming raw and exposed. “I know that we are in a rough place, but I don’t want any more secrets or lies to be between us anymore. You are worth more than that. You always were and I’m so sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.”

“Kara…”

“Please just…don’t leave me again Lena. I don’t think I could survive it and I don’t want to. I-I know I deserve it and much more, but I just can’t-.”

Lena kissed her mid-ramble and tasted salt against the hero’s lips from her own tears. She licked them away and Kara trembled in her arms as their tongues moved languidly against each other. Lena kissed Kara with all the words she wasn’t ready to say but was certain that somehow Kara could hear them.  
  
  
  
Later on, the pair was wrapped in a tight embrace on Lena’s balcony. They had made it to her penthouse undetected and Kara insisted on taking in the night air. Moonlight spilled over the city, fusing with the electric lights of the buildings in a golden luminescence and the air hummed with an energetic current that radiated with the hero’s strong presence. Kara held Lena tenderly as if she were a prized possession and the brunette felt safe for the first time in months.

“I missed you…I missed us.” Lena admitted softly. “I thought I had lost you and my substitutions were never good enough.”

“What were your substitutions?”

 _Alcohol, simulations, fucking strangers_. “Nothing worth mentioning.”

“I missed you too. I could barely function without you. I listened to your heartbeat every night in order to fall asleep and most times I would wake up crying from how empty I felt.” Kara confessed as she cupped Lena’s cheek. “Your brother will never know it, but he brought you back to me.”

 _How ironic_. Lena thought, that almost losing Kara in death made her realize just how much she needed the blonde in her life. 

Lex was surely turning over in his grave.

The sound of Kara’s phone ringing cut through the air and thrust them back into reality. Kara scrambled for it in her pocket and answered on the last ring.

“Alex what-.”

“Kara, I know you aren’t fully recovered but we need you. We have an extremely powerful alien loose in the city’s center and J’onn is having a rough time apprehending him. Do you think you could make it here in time?”

“Im on my way.” Kara told her sister then hung up abruptly. The hero looked back at Lena whose eyes were widened as she regarded her, and Kara realized that she was hovering several feet above the balcony. She smiled then and Lena returned it with equal enthusiasm and nodded in encouragement to her. “Go save the world Supergirl.” She said with a wink and Kara beamed at her affectionately. “I’ll always come back to you.” The hero whispered as she held Lena’s emerald gaze then looked towards the city as she focused her attention on the matter at hand.

 _Clear your mind_. Kara reminded herself, echoing J’onn words.

Kara closed her eyes and felt power coursing through her body in waves, soothing the lingering anxiety away and demanding that she help those in need. She stretched out her senses and heard the cry of the earth as it called out to her, beckoning her to fly.

Blue eyes pierced through the darkness of night and Kara soared towards her target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com).


End file.
